


Beautiful

by BeaHeichou



Category: Black Panther - Fandom, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Oneshot, brief angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 10:55:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13879386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeaHeichou/pseuds/BeaHeichou
Summary: The Wakandan people didn’t want you as their queen, that much was obvious. They wanted her. They wanted her as their queen. And as his wife. To them, she was everything. To them, you were just an outsider.





	Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> Sithandwa sam- My love

You knew the people didn’t want you here, although they didn’t show it when he was near, it became all too obvious as soon as you were alone. You could feel their distasteful stares, practically burning into the back of your head. Their not so quiet whispering about you. The occasional moment of someone roughly brushing against you with a cruel comment. You’ve experienced it all, yet you couldn’t blame them. You knew coming here, being with him, wouldn’t get the approval of the Wakandan people. They didn’t like outsiders, that much was obvious with their previous fights with letting outsiders inside Wakanda. You dating their king, wasn’t going to get their approval. No matter how much you two loved each other.

“Sithandwa sam, are you alright? Is there something wrong?”

Hearing T’Challa’s voice all of a sudden made you jump. You hadn’t heard him come in, being caught up in your thoughts. You turn around from your place at the balcony and put on a fake smile. You didn’t want T’Challa to worry, he already did a lot.

“I'm alright, T. I was just caught up in the view you get here. I still can’t believe how beautiful it is here in Wakanda.”

“Hmm, I have to disagree. That isn’t the only beautiful view in Wakanda.” T’Challa says, walking towards you and gently embracing you. You wrap your arms around his waist and curiously glance up at him,

“Really? Then what’s the other beautiful view?”

“You are, Y/N. You are the most beautiful view here and I am honored to call you mine. To have you become my wife and queen.”

T’Challa finishes saying, looking into your eyes and smiling wide. You can’t help but genuinely smile back, unable to fake a smile after hearing those words full of love. You begin to reply,

“I’m honored also to be yours and-“

The bedroom doors abruptly opened and through them came Shuri. You both startled apart and turn towards her. She looked ecstatic, practically bouncing on her way to the both of you.

“My king, Y/N! Why are you two in here?! You two should be preparing! Y/N, you haven't even begun to do your hair! Or makeup! And you, T’Challa! Come with me, you have to get prepared also! Do you even know what you’re going to say for your king speech?! It is not everyday that our king T’Challa has an engagement party! Everything has to be perfect!” Shuri enthusiastically said, waving her arms around and coming to a stop in front of you two. T’Challa and you glanced at each other and then back towards her.

Of course, you had forgotten about the party tonight. Shuri had began to plan an engagement party after T’Challa had announced that you two were going to get married. She had been so happy that day, having joked about it several times with you. She was the only one who was happy with you dating T’Challa, other than Okoye. If you were being honest, you couldn’t believe that T’Challa had asked you to marry him. The Wakandan king asking an outsider to marry him. You also couldn’t believe that Okoye had given her approval on you being with T’Challa. Okoye was Dora Milaje and disliked outsiders. Another reason why you couldn’t believe it was because she was Nakia’s best friend. The best friend of your fiancé’s ex. And she had given you her approval. It couldn’t be true but yet it was. She had come to you one day when you were in the garden alone and began explaining how she had seen the love between you two, and so you being an outsider didn’t bother her as long as you didn’t hurt T’Challa.

“Of course, I know what I am going to say. I will come with you. I need your opinion on some parts of the speech. Sithandwa sam, I will see you tonight at our party.”

T’Challa says, turning the two of you a further bit away from Shuri. He gently wraps an arm around your waist, pulling you to him and puts his other hand on your jaw. Caressing your cheek, he bends forward, kisses you on the lips and then on the forehead. He looks into your eyes and says,

“I love you, Y/N. My beautiful soon to be wife. My queen, you will look so beautiful tonight, as you do everyday.”

“I love you too, T’Challa. Thank you, although you’re the beautiful one.” You say, chuckling and kissing him again. T’Challa begins to chuckle as well and begins to open his mouth,

“Come on, T’Challa! We do not have time for you two to be all lovely dovey now! You two have to get ready for tonight!”

Shuri says, again interrupting your moment. You sigh, knowing she’s right. Tonight’s a big event and you both have to be prepared and ready for it. You step back from T’Challa and start walking towards the bedroom and into the bathroom.

Shutting the bathroom door, you can hear them still talking and walking to the doors. Once their voices and steps fade out, you close your eyes and lean back into the bathroom door.

“Shit. I don’t even know what to wear!”

 

* * *

 

In the end, you chose a beautiful f/c gown. It fit your form perfectly. In this gown, you doubted that T’Challa would leave your side for one bit. Unless, she was there. Which would most likely happen. Everyone knew her so there was no reason for her not to be there. She would no doubt want to see T’Challa. Talk to him. Spend time with him. Smile and laugh with him.

  
She was beautiful. Smart, funny, always helping out others. While she didn’t believe in Wakanda’s isolationist policy regarding outsiders, you two didn’t get along. She had one thing that you wish you had and although it was just one, it was the most important. She was Wakandan. You were not. Just that fact alone, made her seem perfect for T’Challa. At least in Wakandan people’s view, except for Shuri and Okoye. While the people didn’t like you, they loved her. She had everything that they wanted in a spouse for T’Challa. And they made sure that you knew it.

Swallowing down the insecurity and fear creeping into your throat, you look towards the mirror one last time. Making sure there were no wrinkles in the gown, your makeup and hair done perfectly. You did a twirl, shoving the negative thoughts to the back of your mind.

Tonight is both T’Challa’s and yours. Not hers or anyone else’s. You were going to marry him. Y/N Y/LN were going to marry him, not anyone else. T’Challa and Y/N.

You kept repeating the words in your head as you grabbed your clutch and stepped through the bedroom doors.

 

* * *

 

“Oh you look so beautiful, Y/N! I knew that gown would look great on you!”

Shuri says, gently embracing you as not to wrinkle both of your gowns. She had on a long flowy violet gown with her hair done in a updo. Keeping her makeup minimal, she looked ever the beautiful princess.

“Thank you, Shuri. You look like a princess in that gown, so different from the regular you.” You say, chuckling as you remember what she usually wears. Shuri chuckles also, realizing that you’re talking about her always muttering to herself as she hurriedly walks around the lab inventing things. She interlocks her arm with yours and walks you both towards the entrance of the party.

Almost all of Wakanda is here, though it’s mostly the tribe leaders with their families. Music and chatter sound all throughout the room. Some people are sitting and talking, while others are dancing. Everyone looks to be having a good time, you think to yourself and smile.

”Do you know where T’Challa is?”

”Oh, he has to be around here somewhere. Before I met you at the entrance, he told me he was going to go around and talk with the leaders.”

You hum back in reply, glancing around trying to spot him. There’s too many people for you to see him, from your place by Shuri. You turn towards her,

”Do you mind if I go looking for him? I want to catch him by surprise and see his reaction.”

“It’s alright. Go ahead, Y/N. I have to go find my mother anyway. I’ll see you back at our table.” Shuri says, nodding and walking away.

You turn back and start walking around, trying to find him. You have briefly walked around a bit before you spot him.

You freeze. There in front of you, is T’Challa. With her. Nakia. They’re both sitting at a table talking. Just talking. But it looks so much more to you. Her hand is resting on top of his hand that's on the table while her other hand rests on his thigh. Her face is leaned far too close to his face. He has a look of serious calmness but she has on a sultry smile. While he may just be talking to her, she’s flirting with him. You can feel anger filling you and warmth spreading throughout your body. You refuse to believe what’s in front of you. How dare they! How dare she! You start walking towards them when you freeze again.

The people around you are pointing at them and smiling at each other. They glance towards T’Challa and Nakia with looks of approval. Of course, approval. Because why would the people of Wakanda not want their Wakandan king with a Wakandan woman. You’re the outsider, they never wanted you with him to begin with. They’ve only ever pushed the two of them closer while they’ve tried to separate you from T’Challa.

You flee from the room.

 

* * *

 

The doors opening and T’Challa’s sudden voice doesn’t stop what you’re doing.

”Why did you leave the party so suddenly like that? What are you doing? Y/N? Why are you packing up your things? Talk to me! Y/N!”

T’Challa gently grabbing your arm and turning you back around towards him, finally stops you from shoving your clothes into your suitcases. You glance up at him, your eyes widening. He look more stressed and worried than you’ve ever seen him. But he also looked afraid.

You raise a hand up to his face, cupping his cheek and leaned towards his face. You stare into his eyes,

“I can’t do this anymore. I’m sorry but I can’t. I have to go.”

You go to move away from him when he abruptly pulls you back to him and keeps a hold on your arms.

“What do you mean, you can’t do this anymore? What do you mean by, this? This, as in staying in Wakanda? This, as in being in this palace? Or being in a relationship with me? Tell me, Y/N. Why are you doing this?” T’Challa says, looking into your eyes and growing more worried when he sees tears forming in your eyes.

“They don’t want me here.”

“They? What do you mean by they? Who doesn’t want you here?”

“The Wakandan people. Your people. If I can see how they act towards me, then I’m sure you can see it also. You’re the king, the Black Panther, you see and hear everything. I can see and hear them too. Their glares, their looks of dislike, their whispering. I’ve had people brush against me roughly while saying cruel things to me. How they don’t want me here. How they don’t want me to be with you. How they don’t want an outsider as your wife and queen of Wakanda. I’ve heard it all. They just want her. Only her with you.” You say, finally breaking free of his hold. You back to the suitcases and continue packing. You had already changed clothes and so you just needed to get your things and leave.

“What do you mean by, her?”

“Nakia. Who else?! They’ve always wanted Nakia. They love her. They want her to be with you. They want her to be your wife and queen of Wakanda. They don’t want me. They practically hate me. I’m an outsider! Why would the people of Wakanda want an outsider as the wife of their king and queen of Wakanda?! They want a Wakandan women to be your wife and their queen. A Wakandan king with a Wakandan queen. That makes sense in their eyes. I have no place here, being an outsider. And so, I should just leave and let you two be happy.”

You finish saying, walking towards the doors when he grabs your arm. You turn your head towards him, waiting on his response.

“I do not want Nakia. I want you. Yes, I have seen and heard them. I have seen and heard everything they’ve done. And I have talked to them. I have explained that I only want you. You, Y/N, just you. I want you as my wife and queen. Not Nakia. My past with her is done. Ever since we have gotten together, I’ve only ever wanted to be with you. To marry you and get the honor of calling you my wife. And then having you as queen by my side.”

“She doesn’t think your past with her is done. I’ve seen her. I have just seen her! She was flirting with you! Didn’t you see that?! She had her hands on you! Her hand was your thigh! There’s no need for her to have her hand on your thigh, if you two are done. You wouldn’t have liked it if my ex had put his hand on my thigh! And how she was smiling at you. All sultry. She clearly still loves you and I’m just a fool for thinking that I could be with you. I’m not like her. I’m not her. They will always want her over me. They don’t want me to be with you. They’ve only just pushed me away while they’ve brought you two closer. You two look so beautiful together, your people can clearly see that. That’s why I’m leaving. I can’t compete with her when she’s already winning.”

You pull your arm from his grasp and continue walking towards the doors, stepping through them when you suddenly hear him say.

“What will you have me do? Give another speech? Walk with you through the city and personally talk to all of them? They are my people but they do not control who I love. As for her, I didn’t tolerate her flirting. If you had arrived at the table, you would’ve heard that. You would have seen me pulling her hands off me and stepping away from her. I love you. Not Nakia. Of course, you cannot compete with her. There’s no need to. You already have me. I don’t want you to leave. I want you by my side. My beautiful Y/N. The most beautiful and amazing women that I’ve ever met. You have all of me and more. You just need to stay and be happy with me. Can’t you do that?” He’s practically pleading with you. You can hear the desperation and honesty in his voice and words.

“I don’t know.”

The doors shut behind you as you continue walking through the hallways and out of the palace.

 

* * *

 

You were smiling while walking through the busy crowded streets. It was a sunny day. The sun was up and shining bright. You’ve never seen a more beautiful day than today. And so you had decided not to remain inside any longer.

It had been a long time since that day in Wakanda. A year. You had had gotten past the people’s dislike towards you. Of them wanting Nakia with T’Challa. Of your insecurity. Of your love.

You now had a husband and a four month old baby. Your husband was carrying your son. You couldn’t help but smile looking at them. Your son looked more like your husband than you but you didn’t mind that. They were both beautiful. Your son, Leo, taking after your husband, had only made you adore him all the more. You two had been so happy when you had found you were pregnant. Even more happy once you had given birthed, you thought, silently chuckling to yourself.

“Y/N? Y/N, why don’t we get something to eat? Leo is getting hungry also. I did promise you ice cream.”

You smile at your husband, remembering how he had convinced you with ice cream to walk with him through the streets.

“Yes, we should eat something. And you did promise ice cream, didn’t you? Thanks for reminding me.” You said, chuckling.

Your husband chuckles also and looks at you, bringing a hand up to your cheek, bends forward and kisses you.

“I love you, my beautiful Y/N.”

“I love you too, T’Challa.”


End file.
